Promise Me You'll Write
by Sarah x Elizabeth
Summary: OneShot. OliverxKatie. Leaving Hogwarts every year is tough, especially this year, especially for Katie.


**Disclaimer - I don't own anything Harry Potter related. All that good stuff, even the gorgeous Oliver Wood, belongs to J. K. Rowling herself. I don't own Existentialism on Prom Night by Straylight Run. I also don't own anything else that anyone might recognize.**

**Authors Note - Spur of a moment thing. I was sitting here at my computer talking to my friend Aaron aka Tuzzy while I was also listening to Straylight Run. This little idea just pop popped into my head, so I decided to write about it. I don't know how long this will be, or even if it will be any good. I might be rusty on story writing, but hopefully not. Please enjoy!**

**Katie - 14 Angelina, Alicia, Fred, Lee, George - 15 Oliver -17**

Promise Me You'll Write

By: HopelessxRomantic x3

_When the sun came up,  
We were sleeping in,  
Sunk inside our blankets,  
Sprawled across the bed,  
And we were dreaming,_

She woke up, even though she didn't want to. It was her last day of school for the year, until she had to return to the school next year. She should be happy right? She wasn't the slightest bit happy. It was 5:00 am. Her other roommates, who she never got to really get to know, her sound asleep. Katie Bell got up out of her four-post bed with the red curtains. She walked across the room, to the bathroom connected to their room, and she took a 20 minute shower. By the time sh got out, her roommates had just started to wake up. Was she the only fourteen year old girl that could wake up on time? Probably, but that's getting off subject. One of her roommates, Elizabeth, called dibs on the shower next. Katie got dressed. She just simply picked out her favorite skirt, her cousin got it for her at a muggle store called 'PacSun'. Then, just as she just got her light blue shirt over her head and pulled down, her two best friends in the whole world just came barging through the door. Angelina Johnson gave Katie a big hug. The other girl, Alicia Spinnet, did the same.

"You have to write me this summer," Angelina told the girls.

"Likewise with you, too, Angie," Katie said.

"Of course I will!" The two fifteen year old girls grabbed Katie's trunk, while Katie grabbed her owl.

_There are moments when,  
When I know it and  
The world revolves around us,_

The three Chasers of the Gryffindor Quidditch team carried Katies stuff down to the entrance of the Great Hall, where everyone else's stuff was. They walked in. Katie fell to the floor as she was tackled by two red headed persons.

"Katie! How are," Fred said.

"My dear on this," George said.

"Fine morning," they finished together. Katie truly hated it when they did that.

"I hate it when you guys do that. To answer your question, I am peachy, but would you two GET OF ME," Kate stated.

"Fine, fine." The two twis got off of Katie, but then engulfed her in a hug.

"Write to us, Katie," George said.

"Or else," Fred said, with his stupid Weasley grin. There was a boy standing next to Alicia. Lee Jordan was just as big on pranks as the Weasley twins, but he was much more calm then the twins. Katie gave Lee a hug. He promised he would write to her over the summer, as she replied with a simple 'good'.

_And we're keeping it,  
Keep it all going,  
This delicate balance,  
Vulnerable all knowing,_

Someone came up behind Katie as he students were boarding the train to go home. He put his arms around her waist.

"Guess who," the boy whispered.

"The magical 'I hate jobs that will keep my boyfriend from seeing me' fairy who will make my boyfriend have a job where I can actually see him every now and then," Katie guessed, even though she really knew who it was.

"How about your boyfriend," Oliver Wood said. Oliver Wood was just about the most gorgeous guy in the whole school. When Katie Bell started to date Oliver Wood as of the end of her third year, his sixth year, just about everyone in Oliver's fan club despised her with a passion greater with the hot intensity of a thousand suns. Oliver was the Gryffindor Quidditch team's Keeper and captain. He was a magnificent player. So magnificent even, that a scout from Puddlemere United wanted him after his 7th year of Hogwarts. He accepted because it was his dream to play for that team. Katie wasn't all too thrilled, though. Once the season started, he would never have any free time.

_Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,  
Just a little bit,  
You would, kill for this_

"Please, Katie, I promise I will see you."

"Yeah, for maybe on week out of the whole year."

"Katie, nothing and no one will separate us, I promise." He gave her a kiss. They boarded the train, and let me tell you, the only noise coming from their compartment was the sound of the twins saying stuff about the joke shop they were going to open one day.

_Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,  
Just a little bit,  
You would, you would..._

After awhile, and about two trolley visits later, the train stopped at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Oliver helped Katie with her trunks.

_Sing me something soft,  
Sad and delicate,  
Or loud and out of key,  
Sing me anything,we're glad for what we've got,  
Done with what we've lost  
Our whole lives laid out right in front of us,_

Katie glanced around, noticing her parents weren't there. Oliver noticed his parents, and they were talking to the owner of Puddlemere United. Katie noticed this, too. Tears started welling up in Katie's eyes. Oliver gave her a hug, and Katie never wanted to let go. He kissed the top of her head, and looked down at her. He looked straight into her eyes.

"Katie Bell, promise me you will write to me, all the time."

"I promise, but..."

"But..."

"You have to promise me to write back to every single letter I send you."

"I promise."

"OLIVER, LET'S GO! WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO THE HOUSE TO GO OVER YOUR CONTRACT! Think of it, my baby, a professional," Oliver's mother bragged.

_Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,  
Just a little bit,  
You would,_

Oliver looked down at Katie, again.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too."

_Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,Just a little bit,  
You would, you would..._

Oliver held Katie in his arms, and he gave her a kiss, to make Katie last for a couple of weeks.

"I'll see you over the summer?"

"Yeah, Katie, you will. I promise."

"I'll write to you."

"Same here."

"I love you, Oliver Wood."

"I love you, Katie Bell." Oliver left with his mom. Katie said goodbye to the rest of her friends, and then she left with her parents. When she got home, she started writing the letter she promised.

_Sing me something soft,  
Sad and delicate,  
Or loud and out of key,  
Sing me anything._

**Okay, hopefully that was good. I don't know. The idea just popped into my head. So review if u like it, review if you don't. Should it still be a one-shot, or should it be longer? Tell me what you think. R & R PLEASE! **


End file.
